


What if Our Game never Happened

by TsumugiKin11037



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I actually enjoy writing this, Kiibo and Rantaro are actors and models, Kokichi and Kirumi are political figures, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Saihara Shuichi and Shirogane Tsumugi Are Siblings, Tsumugi is a screenwriter and a director
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiKin11037/pseuds/TsumugiKin11037
Summary: The survivors of Danganronpa the 53rd season get put in a different reality where everyone has jobs based somewhat on their talents with a few exceptions.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro & K1-B0 & Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0 & Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The end or was it?

Shuichi's pov:

We finally did it, we survived. This game has come to an end. The mastermind is gone and Danganronpa finally ended. Evrything fades to white as we take steps to freedom 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this has an actual plot I might work on it faster


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wakes up confused

Ow my head..... Wait where am I? I suddenly heard my door open. "Shuichi wake up this is the 5th time I've had to say it. Do I have to make a bedtime like mom and dad did when we were kids?" a scary familliar voice said. "Tsumugi where am I and why are you here?" I said worryingly. "We live together because our parents didn't want us to be seperated when we grew up. Did you seriously forget? Do I have to take you to the doctor again? This is why you shouldn't stay up late," she ranted. "Look you stay in bed and I'll call the police station and say you can't come in today. I'm already late to the movie studio, Rantaro will probably let it slide though. Look I'll call Maki and see if she can take care of you for the day while you rest. I'll be home at 6 p.m." she said in a rush as she prepared to leave. 

After she left I got up and looked around, the room seemed normal. I checked evrywhere and I found a phone. I turned on the phone looking at everything. It seemed to be mine. I looked at the contacts to get a better idea. Everyone had their names with a somewhat nickname next to it. 

Angie (Sis' gf)

Dad 

Himiko (bestie)

Kaede (bestie)

Kaito (bestie)

Kiibo (The best bf ever)

Kokichi (bestie)

Maki (bestie)

Miu (Kaede's gf)

Mom

Mugi (sis)

Rantaro (Mugi's bestie) 

I was confused at these nicknames. I wasn't really concerned about the bestie stuff. Tsumugi and I being brother and sister seemed likely since we were living together and apparently had the same parrents. But Kiibo's my boyfriend!!! I always thought he was kinda adorable sure, but I never thought he'd be my boyfriend. I'll look into that later, I need to get dressed. I went to the closet to find something to wear. It looks like my clothing style didn't change. I put on a sweter and jeans then went to the bathroom. I saw a note by the cabnet.

"Your medicine is on a plate with your breakfast today, take ONE pill this morning and I'll give you your second pill when I come home. Do NOT under any circumstaces overdose. If I don't see the other pill on the plate when I get home, I will take you to the doctor again. Yes you may put the other pill on a clean plate and wash the other one. Maki should be at the house by 8, get some rest - Mugi 

She seems to really care about me, unlike in the game. I took one of the pills after finishing breakfast and looked at the clock. It was 7:48 a.m.so I dicided to look at the news. Two political figures are havign a debate so I dicided to watch. As the debate turned on I got a shock. Kokichi, not just Kokichi but Kirumi as well. This was getting weird so I turned the T.V. off. I then heard a knocking a the door.


	3. The three of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Maki and Himiko arrive at the scene

I heard a knock at the door and went to check it out. I opened the door slowly. “Maki you’re here!” I exclaimed to the neutral faced girl in front of me. “I’m only here because I’m worried about why we’re here and what’s with Tsumugi. I also brought Himiko since we were at the same place,” she said stepping aside to show the short redhead.”Nyeh, the people here are such a pain,” Himiko said tiredly. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” I asked. “We don’t need anything but thank you,” Maki replied. We all went to my room to investigate. There was a strange area in my closet. “Nyeh, Should we open the door, Himiko asked. “I guess since it’s my closet,” I answered. So I opened the door.

“Did you put the entire love hotel in your room?” Maki questioned. “I swear I don’t know,” I said. “Nyeh, there’s a Kiibo shrine or something,” Himiko said while pointing to a layout of magazines. I looked at all the magazines and saw Kiibo in many different outfits and poses. If I was a perv I would have a nosebleed over how cute he looked. “Shuichi, Shuichi, SHUICHI!” I heard Maki yell. It snapped me out of my trance. “Sorry Maki I must’ve gotten lost in thought,” I apologized. “You were looking way into those pictures, nyeh,” Himiko said. I suddenly got a text from my phone which made me realize how long we’ve been here.

*Mugi*  
"I’m coming home early and I’m bringing Rantaro and Kiibo so we can keep discussing our topics. Kiibo has been worried about you and was wondering if you guys would like to hang out after we’re done. Is that okay with you?"  
*Sent at 11:30 am* 

I showed the text to Maki and Himiko. “She really does seem different,” Maki exclaimed. “Nyeh!! How long have we been here?” Himiko asked. I was barely listening though. I kept imagining Kiibo in those clothes. Gosh I really am a pervert. Before Maki got me out of thought we heard the door open. We all went out of my room and into the living room. There was Tsumugi, Rantaro and Kiibo. “Shuichi you need to answer my texts or else I won’t know if you’re okay or not,” Tsumugi told me worryingly. I apologized to her while Rantaro went over to pat me on the back. “So how are you doing, Mugi told me you were sick.” Rantaro asked me before turning to Maki and Himiko. “Are you two okay, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kiibo ran towards me before anyone had time to react though. “Shuichi!! I missed you so much!!” Kiibo said excitedly. “Kiibo, be careful, he’s sick” Tsumugi reprimanded.

“Sorry Mugi, I just missed him since Rantaro and I’ve been acting while keeping our modeling career.” Kiibo said. I noticed Rantaro asking the girls behind me questions that I couldn’t make out. He walked over to Tsumugi and asked to talk with her in private while whispering something in her ear. “Oh of course Rantaro, if you’re that worried we can talk about it.” she said as they went into the laundry room. “Are they okay?” Maki asked. “I’m sure they’re fine.They’re Just concerned about if you had The Danganronpa Dream or not.” Kiibo answered. 

What is The Danganronpa Dream?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish, I was writing the entire plot so it doesn't end up like "A Masterminds Killer love", what The Danganronpa Dream is along with everyone's jobs. Maybe the extra tags will hint at the plot. Anyway I hope you enjoy this because I actually like how this is going so far.


	4. The Laundry Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give Tsumugi a turn at story telling now. Also there's gonna be some angst throughout this chapter. Also no, this will not end up as Rantaro x Tsumugi they're just friends.

Tsumugi’s pov:

I went into the laundry room with Rantaro. He began to speak as I locked the door. “Did you notice anything strange about Maki and Himiko?” he asked me. “Yes I did notice but, maybe they were concerned since Shuichi has been sick for a while,” I answered. “But the way they answered my questions was weird, Shuichi acted strange too,” Rantaro said. “How did they answer you?” I asked worriedly. “Maki seemed more angry than she usually does, and when did Himiko say “nyeh”? And Shuichi seemed scared when we came into the house,” Rantaro gave a bunch of evidence that something wasn’t right. I began to realise that something was definitely wrong. 

“Do you think they might have The Danganronpa Dream?” I asked, fear evident in my voice. “I don’t want to believe it, but they’re acting way too strange,” Rantaro answered. He seems really calm, even though we both dealt with the same dream of hell. I don’t want to believe it. I want to think it’s something else, it has to be something else. Tears came down my cheeks as I broke down. Every horrible thing went through my mind, everyone’s deaths, their executions, it was too much. Rantaro’s eyes widened as he saw me. “Mugi it’s okay, you’re okay and they’re okay. Everything’s fine and nobody’s dead,” Rantaro began to say this as he comforted me. “I’m sorry for triggering that, I’m so sorry,” he began to run his fingers through my hair as he said that. It always calmed me down. 

I began to wipe the tears from my eyes as I calmed down. “See, you’re okay,” Rantaro said. “I really don’t want them to end up like us, how am I going to ask them?” I began to say as I thought. “What if we ask them what Danganronpa is, then we’ll know for sure,” Rantaro said confidently. So we unlocked the door and went out of the room. Shuichi was on the couch holding Kiibo while Maki and Himiko looked at us. “Hey Shuichi, Maki, Himiko could you guys come into the laundry room?” I asked them. They agreed and went into the room with me. “Okay this may be a little overwhelming, but I want you to answer honestly okay?” I began. They nodded their heads so I continued, “What is Danganronpa?”. 

A look of despair fell on their faces. Shuichi began to cry and I attempted to run towards him. Maki stopped me by grabbing my arm. I cried out in pain since her grip was stronger than usual. “Do you wanna die?!” she yelled at me. Once again everything came flooding back. Tears began to run down my cheeks again as I started crying. Rantaro got Maki off me and began to talk to her. “Maki are you insane, you know Tsumugi has panic attacks at the mention of death!!!” he yelled. Kiibo ran through the door surprised. “What’s going on, why is Tsumugi and Shuichi crying?” Kiibo asked worriedly. He ran towards Shuichi and me and attempted to comfort us. “Hey Kiibo, don’t be alarmed, I have something to tell you about them,” Rantaro said. “What is it?” Kiibo asked. “They have the danganronpa dream,” he said.

“No, that can’t be possible,” he said before breaking down next to Shuichi and me. Shuichi was the first one to stop crying as he realised what was happening. He tried to calm Kiibo and me down but Maki yelled at him. “Are you crazy she’s the mastermind, she’s behind everything and probably this too!!” Maki yelled. “If she was behind this she wouldn’t try to help Shuichi nyeh.” Himiko said for the first time since they've been in the room. Rantaro finally had enough. “Can you stop acting like this and let us take you to the doctor, The Danganronpa dream is not healthy and I will not let you guys end up like us!!!” he finally broke from his calm exterior and tears started running down his cheeks now. It took a lot to make Rantaro of all people cry. Shuichi was the first to speak. “Okay I’ll go to the doctor and get this sorted out,” he said. “Nyeh, Shuichi is right. If we aren’t supposed to act like this, we should go to the doctor,” Himiko chimed in. It took a while, but Maki finally agreed. “Okay I’ll make an appointment for tomorrow and get you guys checked out and then we’ll figure out what to do from there” I said as I calmed down. “Now, how about we drink some tea and watch the final debate before the election” I offered. Everyone agreed and we left the laundry room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I'm just lazy.


	5. Even if I don't remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated with Shuichi and Kiibo.

Kiibo’s pov:

I woke up at Tsumugi and Shuichi’s place. Everything was blurry as I rubbed my eyes. As I sat up I was face to face with Shuichi. “O-oh Shuichi! Sorry I didn’t see you there,” I said tapping my index fingers together as I looked like a blushing mess. “It’s okay Kiibo, you don’t need to apologise. It’s my fault for getting so close,” said Shuichi. He shouldn’t need to apologise for that. Did the Danganronpa Dream make our relationship worthless now? I went to get up until I realised where I woke up. He let me still sleep in his bed?! This is probably really awkward for him. I should get up. “Kiibo it’s not morning yet, why are you getting up?” Shuichi asked me. “This isn’t a bit awkward for you to have someone you don’t remember in the same bed as you?” I asked back. “Kiibo, I may not remember our relationship but my feelings towards you are the same. You’re still my boyfriend and I still love you,” he said. I started to cry. He still loves me!

Shuichi saw me crying and began to hold me. Then he did something I didn’t believe he would do. My eyes widened when our lips touched. He’s kissing me? He really does still love me. I began to lean into the kiss after a few seconds. He brushed his tongue against my lower lip asking for entrance. I compiled ignoring how fast this is escalating. I heard the door open slowly and I broke the kiss. There was Rantaro in the doorway looking annoyed. I was about to speak but Shuichi spoke before me. “Rantaro what are you doing?” Shuichi asked. “I was about to ask you the same question. Also you lost memories about Kiibo and here you are, making out with him in the middle of the night.” Rantaro said to Shuichi. He’s so overprotective. 

“Rantaro, why are you always so overprotective over me?” I asked making it obvious I was annoyed. “Kiibo I’m trying to make sure you’re not being taken advantage of. Do you realise that anyone would do anything to get your attention. You even have a stalker group you call a “fan club”,” Rantaro said, clearly really annoyed now. We began to argue in front of Shuichi. “Can you guys be quiet, it’s two in the morning!!!” we heard from outside our door. Tsumugi walked in annoyed with Maki. I thought that it was just those two until I heard a quiet “Nyeh”. Himiko was asleep while Maki was carrying her. “Rantaro, go back to sleep and leave them alone.” Tsumugi told him. “Okay, maybe I should calm down anyway. Sorry for making you listen to our argument Shuichi. You’re a good kid, I shouldn’t worry” Rantaro apologised as he left. Everyone else went back to sleep.

As soon as they left I felt my body temperature increase. When did it get so hot in here? I began to unbutton my shirt to cool down. As I turned towards Shuichi he looked like a blushing mess. I was confused until I realised why. Is he embarrassed from me being shirtless? He began to hide his face like I usually do and that answered my question. “Oh sorry, I’ll put my shirt back on,” I said, preparing to put my shirt on. Shuichi stopped me. “Well in that case” I said, getting way too cocky. So we started making out again. Am I rushing him? I should’ve asked for consent first but that didn’t phase me until we stopped.

“Maybe we should stop here for tonight, I don't want to pressure you,” I said. Shuichi was understanding and we got comfortable. We cuddled for awhile and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut for you haha!! Also short writing goes brrr


	6. A trip to the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes to the doctor.

Shuichi’s pov:

I woke up this morning with Kiibo in my arms. Although I lost my memories of him, last night proved I love him still. I checked the time and panicked. My doctor’s appointment is in an hour. I carefully got out of bed, wrapping the blanket around Kiibo so he wouldn’t wake up just yet. I put on a plain t-shirt and jeans and walked downstairs. Tsumugi was waiting for me when I got there.

“Good morning Shuichi, how did you sleep? Tsumugi asked while making breakfast. “Better than usual,” I replied, taking a seat at the island. Tsumugi smiled with relief. She seemed happy that I slept well. It made me rethink not trusting her. She was way different than in the game. I snapped out of thought when she put blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes on my plate.

“Shuichi could you listen to me for a minute?” she asked. I nodded as I ate the pancakes. “When I had the Danganronpa dream, I was exactly like you. Rantaro and I were put into this hell. Rantaro and I tried to talk to our friends afterwards, but they called us freaks and left. When our parents died, I luckily got custody of you instead of our step-brother. I suddenly got a flashback from the love hotel and shuddered. What was our step-brother like? “Honestly that homophobic rapist can burn in hell for all I care,” she unknowingly aswered my question. “Anyway I swore to never let you suffer the same fate. That’s why I wanted to take you to the doctor right away.” She had a really dismaying sound to her voice. I comforted her as we got ready to go.

There I was, nervously sitting in a waiting room chair. Tsumugi placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me like she knew. We heard a nurse call our name and we followed him into the room. The nurse was a short man with brown hair. He led us to a room in the back of the hallway.As I sat down on the examination table, he proceeded to check my eyes, ears and temperature. He told us to wait a bit for the doctor and he wrote some things down on a clipboard as he left. Have I seen him before? While we waited Tsumugi told how her experience was with the “game” and how it affected her mentally. She only thought one of her friends survived, but she was glad that wasn’t the case when she woke up. I felt a connection with her as she talked.

The doctor, who had a mask and hair longer than Tsumugi's, walked in. “Hello I am doctor Shinguji and I will be checking up on you today.” he said to us. A mask and long hair of course it’s Kiyo. Why didn’t I realise this sooner? Anyway he asked Tsumugi some questions before turning to me. “I’d never thought you’d have to deal with something like this Shuichi, you already dealt with some health problems before.” he said worryingly. He began asking me questions such as, when did this happen, does anyone else share this and how do you feel? As I answered he wrote some notes.

“You’ll be meeting with Dr. Gokuhara like you already did before this.” he told me. “Ms. Tsumugi, make sure you keep him away from anything that might trigger him before he starts his appointments. I don’t want him to get hurt.” she nodded her head and he handed us a schedule for the appointments. We got checked out and returned home. Maki and Himiko weren’t there and neither was Rantaro. When I got to my room Kiibo was still asleep. He looked adorable and I just wanted to hug him. I removed my shoes and got into the bed with him. A short nap couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading. I have a ot going on


End file.
